1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding resin composition which comprises polyimide resin as a principal component. More particularly, the invention relates to a polyimide-based molding resin composition which comprises polyimide resin and polyether ketone resin and/or polyester resin, and relates to a polyimide-based molding resin composition which comprises the said resins and other additives such as phenolic resin, fluororesin, graphite, carbon fiber, aromatic polyamide fiber, potassium titanate fiber and a crystallization accelerator, and is excellent in thermal resistance, chemical resistance, mechanical strength and processability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, polyimide has outstanding thermal resistance, is excellent in mechanical strength and dimensional stability, and additionally has flame retardance and electrical insulation properties. Polyimide has hence been used in areas such as electrical and electronic parts, space and aeronautic members, and transportation equipment. In the future, it is expected that the use of polyimide will be extended to areas where thermal resistance is required. Various kinds of polyimide which exhibit excellent properties have been developed.
Although polyimide is excellent in thermal resistance, means such as sinter molding is generally required in the case of using polyimide as a molding material. Even though polyimide is thermoplastic and melt-moldable, processing under high temperature and high pressure is required in many cases. When polyimide is processed under such high temperature and pressure, polyimide is, though excellent in thermal resistance, thermally deteriorated or oxidized which decreases mechanical strength and which makes molding of thin-walled articles difficult.
Some kinds of polyimide have slow rates of crystallization in the processing stage and molded articles can be obtained in an amorphous state. Even though heat treatment is carried out in order to enhance the crystallinity of such polyimides, dimensional changes resulting from crystallization have led to severe restrictions on the application of such polyimides to areas such as precision parts.
On the other hand, when processability is improved, the polyimide has a lower glass transition temperature and is soluble in halogenated hydrocarbons. That is, the polyimide has decreased performance in view of thermal and solvent resistances. Consequently, conventionally proposed polyimides have both merits and drawbacks, and, it has been desired to accomplish further improvement.
The present inventors have also found a novel polyimide resin having recurring units represented by the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein X is a direct bond, divalent hydrocarbon having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, hexafluorinated isopropylidene, carbonyl, thio or sulfonyl; Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, Y.sub.3 and Y.sub.4 are individually hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, chlorine or bromine; R is a tetravalent radical selected from an aliphatic radical having 2 or more carbon atoms, alicyclic, monocyclic aromatic or fused polycyclic aromatic radical or a polycyclic aromatic radical connected to each other through a direct bond or a bridge member Japanese Laid-Open Patent SHO 61-143478(1986), 62-68817(1987), 62-86021(1987), 62-235381(1987) and 63-128025(1988)!.
The polyimide resin thus found is a novel thermal-resistant resin having various favorable properties such as excellent mechanical strength, thermal property, electrical property and solvent resistance in addition to its essential thermal resistance.
The polyimide resin is excellent in thermal resistance, mechanical strength and electrical properties as compared with conventional engineering plastics represented by polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, polyether sulfone, polysulfone and polyphenylene sulfide. Consequently, the polyimide resin having improved processability in addition to its substantially outstanding characteristics can be expected to be used in fields where conventional engineering plastics are not satisfactory.